1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shell and, more particularly, relates to a shell of an electronic device and its wave filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing wave filter comprises a shell, a plurality of coils, and a plurality of terminals. The shell includes a base and a cover. The base forms a containing space. The terminals insert at the sidewall of the base. An upper section of the terminal pierces from the surface of the sidewall. A lower section of the terminal pierces from the base of the shell. The coils are disposed in the containing space. A lead extending from the coil connects to the upper section of the terminal. The cover covers the base to seal the containing space. In the prior art, the lower sections of the terminals are easier to slant such as by collision due to lack of support. When the wave filter is welded to the circuit board, the yield may be affected due to the slanting of the lower sections of the terminals. The connecting of the cover and the base is generally by sticking. However, it is likely to cause adhesive residue which affects the appearance and increases the complexity of the process. Furthermore, when the wave filter and the circuit board are in the reflow soldering process, air in the enclosed containing spaces expands with heat which may result in breaking the cover. In addition, the contour of the containing space of the existing shell is upright and straight, which cannot be complementary to the contour of the loop coil. Therefore, it is more difficult to position the loop coil into the containing space, and it is likely to cause deformation of the shell when in high temperature.